Football
by cm757
Summary: The team decides to play some football. Team bonding, Danny picking and Steve and Kono fluff.   Trust me, you'll wanna read. Humor and just a touch of romance. Tell me what you think!


**Football**

**Authors note: Okay, so because of all the angst either in my stories or in the show itself, I decided to travel through unknown territories to me and write a one shot. That's right, a one shot! How the hell am I, the long story writer, supposed to write a one-shot? Well, I guess I'll just have to… go with the flow. Right? Anyway, hope you enjoy it. And, you don't even need to ask; of course it's Steve/Kono, but also the team. The day you see me write Steve/Lori I'll give you my address and you can come here and shoot me. Also, now pretty velar, there's no Lori in this story. How about to pretend she never existed? Yeah, that sounds like a plan.**

**Hope you like it! Drop a review and let me know. Also, this is dedicated to Tiana-P for giving me this prompt and being freaking amazing.**

**Anyway, on with the one shot!**

**One Shot – Football**

"So, can somebody please tell me _why _we're doing this again?" Danny asked for the fifth time. Not that anyone was counting. Ok, Kono was.

"Danny, for the last time, **we** are doing this because it's fun. And we're bonding. And besides…." She said as she turned towards him. "… because I'm so gonna kick your ass."

"Hey!" Steve interrupted, his face mock hurt. "That was supposed to be my line!"

Danny's eyebrows shot up.

"What? What are y- No, no, no, no. You are not serious about this." He stared at the two of them. "You guys actually think you can take me?"

Steve and Kono shared a bemused look before saying at the same time.

"Easily."

"As always."

Danny gaped at the two of them.

"Okay." He said, raising a finger. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear here. **I **am like the best there is here. Ok? So the Superwoman and Super SEAL attitude does **not**, and I repeat does not, work here. Is that understood?"

Chin chuckled at that.

"Brah, my cousin could totally take you."

Kono and Chin high fived as Danny gasped again.

"What? Wait, who's side are you on exactly?"

"My cousin's."

Danny chuckled ironically.

"Right, of course. Stick with the family right? But next time, please specify because you've got like a million of them here on this pineapple infested island!"

Steve, Kono and Chin shared a look. And the ranting begins.

"And as I was saying…" Danny continued. "Don't even think you can beat me at football. You **cannot** beat me at this." Danny added.

"Sounds like you're trying to reassure yourself." Steve shot at him as he threw the ball in the air and caught it with one hand.

"Okay, you know what? Just… just shut up. Okay? Just shut up." Danny replied, shaking his head.

Kono laughed a bit.

"Fine Danny. Hey we're here!" she exclaimed excitedly as they approached the abandoned field.

"Of course you'd be the one getting all excited." Danny continued as if he'd been talking the whole way. "Who wouldn't be excited to get all filthy when she is tackled to the ground? Not to mention the bruises, and the sore muscles, and the…"

"My cousin doesn't get tackled brah." Chin interrupted him, because seriously, one rant was enough.

"What do you mean she doesn't get tackled? It's football, everybody gets tackled!" Danny exclaimed as if Chin had just said the world was gonna end right then. And no, this is not exaggerating, that is exactly the tone of voice Danny used.

"I don't." Kono replied, shrugging.

"You don't." Danny repeated. "So what, you just fly out of the way?"

Kono smiled deviously at him.

"Something like that."

"Okay guys, let's team up." Steve started as soon as they got to the old field.

"Good. I'm with y-" Danny started.

"Kono, you're with me." Steve finished before him.

Danny's head whipped to the side and his eyes almost popped out of his eyeballs.

"What?" Danny shouted, surprised as hell. "Kono?" he asked, almost shrieking.

No. Definitely shrieking.

"Why exactly **is** that a problem?" Steve asked slowly, his brow furrowing.

"You're, you're… you're picking Kono? O- over … over me?" Danny stuttered, looking at Steve with a dumb-founded expression.

"Oh here we go." Chin whispered, shaking his head at Kono.

"What's so wrong with that?" Steve asked again, now looking at Danny like he couldn't stop saying nonsense. Which he kind of was.

"What's- what's so wrong with that?" Danny shouted again, completely outraged. "I thought we had a thing here! You!" Danny said as he pointed towards Kono. "Why are you trying to mess with our chemistry?"

Kono looked at him incredulously.

"Me? What the hell do I have to do with this?" she asked, scrutinizing the place surrounding her. Yes, because there was a very good chance Danny wasn't talking about her.

"Well, you had **something** to do with this, he did choose you!" Danny gestured wildly with his hands. And then, suddenly, his movements stopped. "Oh My God."

Steve placed a hand on his forehead. "What now Danny?"

Danny looked from Steve to Kono, and then to Steve again.

"You guys are doing it, aren't you?"

Silence. Pure silence. And….

"WHAT?" Kono shouted, like literally shouted, her tone pretty much a threat to kill Danny.

Which of course, made him back down at lightning speed.

"Ok, ok, wrong assumption!" Danny exclaimed, raising his hands at her. "Sorry! Jeez, it was just a thought… Anyway, let's get started with the stupid game." Danny said as he walked to the other side of the field.

Steve leaned in close to whisper in Kono's ear. "Way to be subtle about it."

Kono gave him a glare. He just smiled at her, and involuntarily it made her smile back at him. "Shut up." She muttered as she pushed him playfully on the arm.

He just laughed and followed her to their side of the field.

….

"Okay, all I'm saying is that-"

"Excuses." Steve interrupted. Danny could really get annoying in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me, there is a difference real justification and crappy excuses, and this one is-"

"A crappy excuse." Kono intervened, making everyone laugh.

"It's a real injury!" Danny said in exasperation, shaking his head. "Why do I even bother with you guys?"

"Danny, you cannot use your knee as an excuse for sucking at football." Steve scolded, taking a swig of his beer.

"I do not suck at football." Danny contradicted.

"Yeah, you do." Chin said, chuckling.

"Okay, seriously, did you guys plan this or something?" Danny asked, his head whipping to the side to stare incredulously at them. "You were on my team!" Danny said, pointing at Chin.

"Exactly." He agreed. "That's how I know."

"Danny's head fell backwards. "Okay, that's it, I'm done talking."

Steve snickered.

Kono laughed.

"Oh c'mon Danny, you can't really expect us to believe you didn't tackle me because of your knee injury!" Kono exclaimed light-heartedly, drinking the rest of the contents from the bottle.

"I'm not, I just-"

"I thought you were done talking." Steve piped in, his face straight. But the urge to laugh was unbelievable.

Danny glared at him, but eventually just gave up and kept his mouth shut.

"Well…" Kono said, getting up. "I'm gonna call it a day."

Chin furrowed his brow. "Already?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired coz." She justified. Lamely. "Hey Steve, you want a ride?"

"Uh, actually he had a ride with me-"Danny started.

"Yeah, sure. My back is kind of sore anyway, I need to get home." Steve said before Danny could go any further.

He gasped at the two of them.

"What?" Danny shouted, watching as Steve got up. "What the hell is happening here?"

Steve and Kono shared a look.

"Stop exaggerating Danny." Steve said with a sigh, before starting to follow Kono to her car.

"WHAT?" Danny said, looking from one to the other. He finally turned towards Chin. "What the hell just happened here?"

Chin shrugged. He wasn't really listening to Danny anymore.

…

The minute Steve and Kono stepped foot in her house, Steve was pushing her against the wall and kissing her senseless.

"Wow. Miss me much?" Kono joked as Steve moved down to her neck.

"A whole day without doing this? Yeah, not for me." He said as he kissed her again.

Kono pushed him lightly on the chest until he backed away a little. "A sore back? Really?"

Steve smirked at her.

"Danny bought it."

Kono glared at him.

"What? It was a good excuse!"

She then smiled mischievously at him.

"Oh okay. Then, since your back is that sore, I guess I'll just go to my room. Alone." She said as she started walking away.

As soon as Steve caught on he gave a brief chuckle before grabbing her arm and forcing her against the wall again.

"You know what? It's not that sore after all."

**Authors note: SOOOOOO…. What did you think? It's my first one-shot, please be nice! Drop a review and let me know!**


End file.
